


Loosening Up

by WaddleBuff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alley Sex, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/pseuds/WaddleBuff
Summary: Sylvain takes a chance on Marianne, but what she has in store for him is beyond all expectation.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Loosening Up

* * *

**_[follow me on twitter for updates and good shit](https://twitter.com/WaddleFuck) _ **

* * *

The din of nightlife was quieter in the dark of the alleyway, a muted hum that Sylvain barely cared about as he pushed his latest catch flush against the wall.

His lips clasped over hers with an experience that was sure to leave her breathless, each press of his mouth making adorable little whimpers slip from her pale neck. Sylvain kept his thumb and forefinger firmly poised on her chin, tilting her face upwards to receive every lavishing swirl of his lips, the teasing swipes of his tongue.

In return, Sylvain felt her kiss back, compensating for her lack of experience with a passion that surprised even him. This whole situation wasn't something he had expected; being pulled aside into an alley, led by hand, then pulled against a wall with those dainty fingers clutching his chest. It was brazen, that was for sure. Something a girl like Dorothea or maybe Hilda would try to pull, but definitely not the girl whose lips he was currently indulging in.

He just couldn't believe his luck. It'd taken weeks for him to even get her to accept an invitation to town. She had been understandably hesitant about it from the beginning, but Sylvain was persistent, and his charm eventually wore her away. He had expected at least a few _more_ months before any...intimate rendezvous could be arranged, and yet, here they were.

As gentle kiss after gentle kiss mounted, Sylvain had to give her credit: she was nowhere near as clumsy as he had expected. She tripped up here and there, but would eventually correct course, tilting her head at the right moments, breathing and responding to the flit of his lips in tandem.

It wasn't long until Sylvain found himself getting carried away. His hands were long gone from her chin, one of them firmly planted on the small of her back, and the other roaming up and down her side. It was only _moments_ before his hand cupped one of her breasts did Sylvain catch himself, eyes flying open as he peeled his lips from hers. A sting suddenly made itself known to him; her nails were lodged deep into his wild red locks, desperate.

Sylvain took a moment to breathe, breaths rushing past wet lips as he beheld the girl before her, brown eyes swirling dark, her little mouth already beckoning for his to return. He chuckled.

"Wow...you sure you've never kissed anyone before, Marianne?"

Instant blush, pink flaring on those pale cheeks of hers. Her brow furrowed a bit as she looked away. Sylvain expected her to keep looking away to prompt his hand to return to her chin. But she didn't. Instead, to his shock, she looked right back at him, a look in her eyes that was as determined as it was needy.

"J-Just keep kissing me, Sylvain."

And to his greater disbelief, the fingers coiled in his hair forced his mouth back onto hers.

The pace was significantly faster now, Marianne's lips taking the lead in the way they slipped over his, her hot breaths galvanizing him to keep up, to overtake her pace. No time at all, and Sylvain couldn't help but up the ante, his tongue drawing a wet circle around the band of her lips before slipping between her teeth. Marianne obliged, parting her mouth wider, her own tongue yielding against his as he started swirling spit and heat between her cheeks.

Sylvain couldn't help but marvel at Marianne's willingness, at her compliance as his own lust prompted him to keep kissing her rougher, devouring her lips, her tongue, every hot breath and hot sigh from her throat.

Just a few minutes ago she seemed barely capable of keeping her eyes in front of her during their date, her smiles hidden in shadow. But now, here he was, kissing her with a fervor that he hadn't let free in a long while.

The fervor blinded him from the fact that one of his hands had finally seized one of her breasts, groping it through the fabric of her uniform. He didn't even notice until Marianne let out a low whimper against his teeth.

Sylvain immediately let go, slipping his tongue out from Marianne's lips. He panted, panicking a a bit as Marianne slipped her fingers from his hair, giving him a look that he couldn't even try to read.

This wasn't like him. He always knew the boundaries, the lines he couldn't cross until the girl would let him. But yet here he was, guilty of diving in without even reading the situation.

"M-Marianne, I'm sorry about that I-"

He was silenced by the successive popping of buttons, buttons from her uniform blazer as she ripped it apart. Sylvain stared slackjawed at a loss for words at the sight. Marianne stared back, expectant as her chest heaved. She let the uniform slip down her arms and threw it onto a nearby crate, leaving her only in a white bra, most of the pale skin above her midriff free for Sylvain to see.

Marianne made it known in the next few moments that she wanted for him to do more than just look.

In his state, Sylvain could only watch as Marianne took one of his hands and placed it over the breast he had just groped a minute earlier, making him close his fingers around the soft flesh as she slightly shivered under the chill of night.

"It's alright, Sylvain." Marianne said, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. He felt her other hand grip the side of his own uniform blazer, bringing him close to her again. "It…" she paused for a moment, biting her lip. "...it feels good."

Sylvain paused for but a moment, evaluating the sight before him.

Marianne, the quietest of the Golden Deer. The most unnoticed, the quietest, the most pious. A girl nobody would usually give a second glance to as she bashfully shuffled around the monastery.

And yet, here she was, closing his hand around her breast, looking up at him with a look that Sylvain could only categorize as a plead.

A cocky little grin graced his lips as the moment passed, and he closed the distance between their mouths. He threw caution to the wind, kissing Marianne as if she was the most experienced of lovers, truly ravishing every corner of her mouth, every inch of her lips.

In the same spirit, the hand clutching her breast started to eagerly knead, earning wistful sighs that made him kiss her harder. He kissed her until their lips were forced to part for but a moment, hot breaths tumbling over a carpet of tangled tongues before the seal of mouths closed again. His other hand began to smooth up the silky skin of her back, fingers trailing down her side. He loved the way Marianne felt, how she melted against him, how she felt so untouched, so frail, so _pure_.

Together they continued to exchange touch and heat and spit, the tension only growing ever taut as Sylvain unlatched from her lips and started to kiss down the smooth ivory of her neck.

"Gods, you're so fucking beautiful." Sylvain said, more of an honest statement than a flirt. He felt her hands grip onto his uniform blazer for dear life.

"Th-Thank you…"

He couldn't get enough of how she tasted, how she reacted with every flutter of his lips. By the time he got to the base of Marianne's neck, he couldn't help but bite, a little knick that sparked an adorable noise from the back of her throat.

He smiled and swirled his tongue over the hickey before kissing downwards still, suckling on the point of her collarbone as her hands trailed up to find his hair again.

It wasn't until Sylvain's own hands were starting to unclasp her bra that the situation made itself clear to him. Here he was, about to cross over into second base, and they were still standing out in what was still technically public property. He breathed against Marianne's skin, licking his lips at the sight of her ample chest. Just one more tug and he could see what treasure swelled underneath, lavish it with his kisses as he did with her mouth.

But Sylvain yielded to self-control, standing upright as he repositioned his hands to her smooth, smooth arms, running up and down her skin in slow and gentle reassurances.

"We should be heading back."

Marianne looked up at him, her eyes unrecognizable, swirling with a want that he never expected to see from her in his wildest and lewdest dreams. She bit her lip again and Sylvain suddenly realized that he was as hard as a rock.

"No." she simply said before her hands removed his from her skin. Sylvain watched dumbly as Marianne stepped back to the nearby crate where she had put her uniform blazer...and nervously reached behind her bra to unclasp it. It came undone with a click. Marianne let the bra fall forward, catching it with her hand and placing it onto the uniform behind her. Her face was almost pink now as she stood before him, completely topless, her hands instinctively smoothing over the gooseflesh of her skin.

Marianne's eyes cast themselves onto the ground.

"I d-don't want to get caught at the Monastery. You know s-some professors work late."

Sylvain had no words. Not when Marianne's tits were bare for him to behold, supple and unblemished, pale and creamy. Despite being lavished in their collective spit, his mouth felt as dry as sand. His eyes couldn't look away from how perfect her nipples looked, pebbly and an almost translucent pink.

"Besides that, we're too young to rent an inn anyway so I…" Marianne continued before her bashfulness got the better of her, words fading into a mumble before tapering out completely.

Sylvain didn't need anymore words. It wasn't until Marianne's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of his bare chest did he even realize he had thrown his uniform blazer to the ground, and ripped apart a perfectly good shirt to join it.

"So you want me to fuck you right here?" he said, his words an uncharacteristic growl. All his charm and gentleness was taking a backseat to his overwhelming horniness. "Outside in this dingy alley, with a chance that anybody can find us here and report us to our professors?"

He moved close to her now, pushing her back against the crate. He loved the way her breath hitched as he ran a hand through the center of her chest, fingers pointed downwards. His palm lingered on her stomach, drawing soft circles on the warmth of her skin.

Marianne's eyelids fluttered, her hands shooting out to clumsily run along Sylvain's own skin, fingers tracing the contours of his lean muscle in curious grazes.

Then,

"...yes, please."

Sylvain couldn't take any second longer without Marianne's breaths against his tongue, and their faces melded unceremoniously as their lips engaged in that now-familiar dance.

As the hand at her belly smoothed down further south and his tongue was met with hers, Sylvain was convinced that Marianne might be his favorite; passion always trumped experience in his book, and Marianne proved to have that in spades. If he'd known that she was this repressed, he'd have hit on her sooner, propositioned for a date the instant he saw her.

Their kisses grew increasingly sloppy as their skin pressed almost flush against each other. Hands roamed and groped, arms encircling in tight and silent pleads for more contact. Sylvain grunted into her mouth when he felt her hands start to tentatively cup the bulge in his trousers. She started to make little circles with her wrist, drawing out more grunts as Sylvain's cock irritatingly slid against the fabric of his smallclothes.

Only a few more moments of this and Sylvain took the initiative, doing Marianne the favor of snapping off the button of his bottoms, unzipping its fly. He still kept his lips on hers, eagerly sucking in all of her airy breaths, nervous exhales of heat. Sylvain didn't care about tact at this point, didn't care about anything other than devouring this gorgeous blue-haired creature Sothis had somehow blessed him with.

Within seconds, Sylvain was completely naked sans his boots. He directed Marianne's hands to his tool, smiling into their liplock when she let out a little squeak. His eyes fluttered a bit at the contact of her skin against his prick. Her fingers, curious and inexperienced, wrapped so perfectly around him, and her skin felt like pure heat.

His lust mounted and he couldn't stop his own hands from tearing at the familiar clasp on the right of Marianne's uniform skirt. It flew off her waist, and he heard it crumple on the ground moments before he let out a muffled grunt. Marianne was really going at it with her hands now, both of her palms twisting and tugging at his prick with an urgency that continued to surprise. Not wanting to be outdone, Sylvain's own hands roughly tugged at Marianne's panties…

...or rather, where they should have been.

The moment his fingers dipped low below her belly only to be met with the sticky warmth of her muff, Sylvain's eyes flew open in shock.

This whole date, Marianne hadn't been wearing anything under that skirt of hers? Marianne's own eyes opened the instant his fingers traced her folds, and, to exacerbate Sylvain's shock, the hungry look she gave him was that was far from shy, or innocent, or inexperienced. It was a look of pure hunger. Sylvain felt her own lips curl open into a grin against his mouth, and he could only groan when her hands forcefully tugged him towards her, pulling his cockhead flush against the skin of her belly, smearing his pre against her navel.

In the next moment, Marianne gave one last stroke of his prick before her hands smoothed up the chiseled definition of his pecs to push him away.

A string of their spit bridged their tongues for but a blink.

Sylvain beheld her as she looked up at him with those eyes, that grin that she probably didn't know was even on her lips. He brought a hand up to her chin again, keeping her gaze locked onto his. His feet took a half step closer to her, their bodies almost flush against one another as he took the hand that was above her folds and started to dip it lower, lower, fingers already parting her folds, letting their heat leak onto his skin.

He kept watching as a finger slipped inside of her, watched as he added another finger to make Marianne's mouth fall into a silent sigh, watched as her eyes fluttered and shut completely as he started digging deep into her, familiarizing with all the intricacies between her thighs. He kept going, his pace triplicating in a moment, making Marianne's inner heat clench taut around him, making her slender and pale body shudder with every rotation of his wrist.

He looked down between their bodies, at the connection of his hand at her cunt. Sylvain's eyes widened.

Right above the sight of his fingers pumping into her was her Crest, arcing directly above her womanhood. It was glowing, dim yet foreboding. He watched as its intensity peaked and waned in sync with her breaths. In sync with the pumping of his fingers into her snatch.

Before Sylvain could grow entranced, he felt one of her soft hands suddenly grab his face, forcefully bringing it up to her own. It was Sylvain's turn to squeak as her mouth hungrily devoured his lips, her tongue shoving its way between the gate of his eased his way into the kiss; she was still inexperienced, but even he was having a hard time trying to keep up with this sudden spike of desire.

Marianne was the one to pull away first, panting as strings of spittle streaked between their chins. She grabbed his arm and wrenched it away from her, strands of quim falling like gossamer upon her naked thighs.

Without another word Marianne's hands pushed him away again, and Sylvain could only gawk at the smooth expanse of her bare back, the way her figure flared out into the perky peach of her ass. Her skin practically glowed in the faded glow of moonlight, looking warm to the touch despite the goosebumps invoked from standing naked in the cold of brought her hands up to her braids, wrenching them free with several tugs, several rakes of her fingers. Marianne shook the blue locks free, letting her hair freely spill upon the milk-white of her skin.

She took another moment to look over her shoulder as she tentatively positioned herself, her arms supporting her weight on the crate in front of her, her back curving in a smooth arc that had Sylvain's mouth water.

Then, she spoke, her voice in a lustful husk. The eye that peeked over her left shoulder was half-lidded, swirling with a dark want that made Sylvain's body move towards her as steel to a magnet.

"From behind...p-please…" Marianne said before turning her head back around, leaving only the ethereal blue of her hair. Sylvain could hear her needy breaths echo the subtle pulse of her soft body. "...take me like a _beast_."

All the bafflement and disbelief in Sylvain's mind instantly took a backseat in that moment, and it only took a single step forward for his hands to plant firmly around Marianne's wide hips, and but a moment more before his own hips shoved his swollen prick into her needy depths.

Both of them shared a collective groan as his cock filled her. Marianne's tightness was unlike anything Sylvain had ever felt before in his time of philandering around Garreg Mach, an eager heat that sucked him in deep and hard. Before he knew it he was hilted all the way to his base, balls-deep inside of her.

He watched as he pulled out, hissing through his teeth as the suction of her cunt only pulled him in as soon as he did so, watched how her body shuddered and crested with the next thrust, as her head threw itself forward with the next, and the next.

Sylvain didn't know what it was-perhaps the satisfaction of conquering such an aloof and quiet maiden, the physical sensation of how tight she was, the sound of her whimpers that he knew no other man had ever heard as he sawed deep into her guts, the sight of her near-translucent skin bare for only his eyes to see-but something about Marianne drove him crazy, threw out all the control he usually had in these circumstances out the window.

Gone was the tact, the calculated thrusts and subtle touches he employed to drive girls into squealing messes. All Sylvain cared about was fucking Marianne until his legs gave way.

In only a few more thrusts, and Sylvain was fulfilling Marianne's request to the fullest: he started to rut her in that alleyway, shoving into her slender body against that crate like a _beast_.

Marianne's moans were the hottest thing Sylvain had ever heard in his life. How desperate her pleads sounded, how pure and sinful all at once. "More," she would beg. "Syl _vain_ …" she would beseech, every syllable from her panting lips like the most reverent of prayers.

It drove him to buck into her as hard as he could. He wanted to ruin her. He'd never felt something this primal in all his years, and as Marianne's tight body siphoned him into her heated depths with increasing vigor, he wanted to drown in it.

Sylvain's hands smoothed up her sides, greedily grabbing and squeezing her softness. His nails raked down her skin to leave red lines in their wake. She would clench tighter at the pain, squeal loudly at the onset of his savagery. And despite this uncharacteristic roughness on Sylvain's part, something in his mind told him this was exactly what Marianne wanted.

He leaned forward as sweat coursed down his face, splattering onto her naked back. His arms warpped tight around her as he grunted and _growled_ deep into her hair. He breathed in her scent in heaves as he felt his loins burn hotter than they'd ever felt. He brought his hands to her delicate breasts, grabbing fistfuls of their softness, roughly squeezing and pinching at her nipples.

Sylvain cursed as he felt her cum, felt her insides clench around him in a gloving grip that sucked in another thrust before he could even pull out completely. He buried his face into the nape of Marianne's neck, sifting past the pungent scent of her sweaty hair to plant his tongue against her skin. He suckled on her skin, tasted it and bit, all the while relishing her pleads to be harder, to be rougher.

In minutes' time, Marianne would reach her peak at least twice more, and throughout it all Sylvain would keep bucking, intent on reaching his own.

She was face-down on the crate now, whimpers muffled against the rough wood as her body rocked and bucked against Sylvain's efforts. Her pale asscheeks shuddered deliciously against the hard rams of Sylvain's strong hips, and his eyes focused on their point of connection as his teeth grinded into dust. He couldn't get enough of the sight, of how Marianne's cunt swallowed him whole, letting out wet squelches that echoed louder than their collective moans.

Without thinking he would bring a hand up and swing it down onto her perky rump, grinning like a madman at her subsequent squeals. Who cared if someone heard? Would they interrupt? What concern was it if they reported them to a professor? All that mattered to Sylvain in that moment was to keep fucking Marianne, keep marking that white canvas of a body with the red of his touch.

Slap after slap rung out, followed with shuddering squeal after shuddering squeal. Sylvain's mind was more than blank at this point as his vision turned as red as his hair.

In due time his hands firmly planted onto her hips once more, squeezing so hard around her softness that he was sure to leave welts. He focused all his efforts into his bucking now, a hopeless string of unintelligible curses spilling from his throat as he raced closer and closer to his peak.

It took just another of Marianne's peaks before suddenly, Sylvain's world swirled to a deafening white.

Without another word he planted himself as deep as he could into her depths, letting her slick heat squeeze and coax him of the fire that began lunging out in vicious bounds from the base of his cock. He came, violently, his head thrown back with a guttural yell as hot ropes of spunk barrelled out of his cock in bursts of heat that deadened every nerve of his body.

Sylvain's knees locked as his world turned to nothing. All he could hear was his own breaths as he experienced the greatest orgasm of his life. This was more than just the countless trifling quickies he's had with fellow students back at Garreg Mach; this unbridled, primal, _beastly_ coupling that drained his spirit as much as Marianne's cunt drained his balls.

Shot after shot of his cum filled Marianne, and Sylvain himself didn't know when it would stop. All he knew in the moment was that not a drop of it would be wasted, not a drop of it would leave the tight plug of his prick filling up every pocket of her folds.

Almost a minute passed before the small eternity of his climax finally tapered out. His sight returned, his hearing picking up Marianne's coos, the din of the nightlife just a few meters away from them. Sylvain panted, looking up at the night sky as he felt his body barely able to stand.

He'd never felt this exhausted after a quick getaway with a dainty lass, never this _drained_. But he also never felt this _good_.

A grin started to spread his face as the afterglow settled in before he suddenly realized he was still inside of Marianne, the warmth of his nut starting to seep out around his prick.

Bringing his attention to her, he pulled out quickly, letting out a hiss as she responded with a weak whimper.

"Oh, Sothis…" he whispered, looking at his handiwork.

Cum started leaking out from Marianne's worn folds in thick wads as she kept leaning forward against the crate for support. Her frail body shuddered, little convulsions that came sporadically as the moments dripped on. Sylvain gulped at the sight, instantly feeling guilt for losing all that control, for the red-hot marks of his hands streaking across her entire back, splotches of red branding the curve of her ass.

How could he have been so rough with _her_ of all people?

Hilda, maybe, Dorothea, _definitely_ , but sweet, subdued Marianne… the thought sent conflicting emotions through his mind as he stepped forward to support her.

"Marianne I-" Sylvain started as he helped her up, turning her around so she could collapse against him. But his apology died on his lips as she looked up at him with weary eyes...and a satisfied smile. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. He'd never seen her smile.

"Th-Thank you…" Marianne said, her voice back to its signature bashfulness. Before Sylvain could say anything, his eyes flew open as she summoned the strength to reach up and plant a kiss against his mouth. She retreated, blushing as she scooted back to lean against the crate. "It's...it's hard for me on f-full moons and I appreciate you h-helping me with um...with this…"

Sylvain noticed her hand had instinctively clasped over the Crest he'd caught sight of earlier, effectively obscuring it from his view. He didn't understand what she was really getting at, but he was relieved that she wasn't upset, or worse, hurt at his lack of control. A soft smile spread on his face as he stepped forward and turned her face towards him one last time, fingers on her chin.

He planted a soft kiss against that grin of hers before pulling back to behold her. The cool moon cast itself elegantly against her blush, the frizzled blue of her usually-braided her framing her face in a way that moved Sylvain to want to embrace her.

"You should keep that on."

Marianne's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Your smile...it's beautiful."

The words weren't nearly as smooth or well-thought out as they usually were, but at least this time, Sylvain meant it. Marianne could only blush, and without hesitation, leaned her head forward against his chest, prompting his arms to hold her tight in the cold night air.

* * *

**_[join my discord server bitch](https://discord.gg/RMjncfm) _ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> requests welcum!


End file.
